


Busted 2- Speaking

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-25
Updated: 2003-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted 2- Speaking

## Busted 2- Speaking

by Urban Evil Goddess

<http://www.angelfire.com/psy/urbans_realm/>

* * *

Title: Busted 2- Speaking   
Author: Urban Evil Goddess   
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't. I just borrow the toys and bring them back mostly in one piece... Category: Established Relationship, Humor, Romance Rating: this chapter NC-17, but will range from PG- NC-17 Spoilers: None, really...   
Players: CLex   
Summary: How Lana found out...   
Author's note: Part Two of my "Busted" series. People find out about Clark and Lex, but the boys don't know they know. Author's note 2: "^ ....^" depicts ghost speaking. Feedback: Is just wonderful. Cotton candy with Lex and Clark on top. Can be sent to urban_ evil_goddess@hotmail.com (without the space, but if it's not there some funky templating goes on...) 

Busted 2: Speaking 

* * *

You find out the strangest things from the dead.

Clark thought I was just trying to cheer him up when I introduced him to my parents, but I actually wanted them to meet him. You see, I talk to dead people. 

No, not like that creepy little kid in that movie, this is all just thanks to that wonderful meteor shower in '89. 

That was sarcasm, by the way. 

But, yeah. The dead have a lot to say when they think you can't hear. From how they died, to how many nations they helped conquer, to how many people they... uh... slept with, they love to talk. 

And when you're business partners with Lex Luthor, and therefore required to go into that big, old castle, well you get the strangest information. 

"^It's a wonder that our boy is all skin and bone, all he does is eat! Must be in the good genes, Luthors would never get fat.^" 

"^Did ya see Mister Lex today? He'll be in control of his father's business in no time. Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say. That Lionel is nuttin' but trouble, if ya ask me.^" 

"^Did you see that cut? I swear, it's a good thing that Clark was still around, or he'd be _dead_! My stars, that child must have a warrant on his head.^" 

"^Aye, 'n he be finally happy wit his new love. 'M glad he fine'ly gave up 'n those lassies. I reckon the young Kent bloke'll be good for him.^" 

_That_ one gave me a moments pause. 

* * *

Lex sat on couch in comfortable silence with his lover. The couch was   
overstuffed and encased the two young men, Lex sitting in the corner, and   
Clark lying on his side watching the fire, his head resting in Lex's lap, and his   
arm petting the firm thigh beneath a finely arched cheek. Just relaxing,   
watching the fire burn, and listening to low music, the corners of Lex's mouth   
curved in a slow smile as he stroked the boy's silken ebony hair.

When the large hand stopped it's movement, the bald man just assumed that Clark had fallen asleep. The boy didn't get enough rest. He was proven wrong when Clark rolled on his back with a content look on his face. 

"I love you, Lex." He said it. Clark had said it. He'd wanted to tell his older boyfriend for a while now. Finally, the time was right. 

Lex's face nearly split with the joyous smile at the words. He'd loved Clark since the riverbank, but, not wanting to push the young man, he didn't say the words. He knew his face was showing every emotion flowing quickly through his body, but he could have cared less. 

"I love you, too, Clark." 

* * *

Then you find out things you'd rather not know about the boy that you have 6th   
period Biology with.

"^I swear, I'm going to have to find another place to stay if those two don't quiet it down! This is getting ridiculous!^" 

"^C'mon, Mable. You have to admit it's kinda funny...^" 

* * *

"Say it Lex." Clark said simply as he kneeled over his lover's naked thighs. He   
looked down at Lex, arms bound over his head by impromptu ropes made out   
of one of his own old flannel shirts, and smiled wickedly. There was something   
to be said about ambushing your lover, stripping him naked and tying him to the   
enormous four-poster bed that they frequently shared.

"Never!" The bald man grit out between clenched teeth. His cock was lying hot and heavy on his stomach. 

Clark smiled indulgently and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Have it your way, Lex. I'll just have to... convince you..." 

Sliding down quickly he drew the entire erect phallus into his mouth, and down his throat. Sucking once sharply he drew completely off and smirked at the near pained scream from above him. He loved this Lex. Out of control. Mindless with want. At his beck and call... 

"Say it, lover." 

Steely blue eyes stared hard at him, and the only reason Lex's mouth was even open was to take in sharp breaths. Silence reigned between gasps. 

Determined to finally bend Lex fully to his will Clark reached to the bedside table and retrieved a small bottle. Turning his back to his bound beauty, Clark leaned on the footboard with one hand while the other went to his rear and traced the entrance there, all out in the open providing a show for the panting man beneath him. 

Biting his lower lip to stifle a groan as he slid two fingers into himself, Clark couldn't help the grin at Lex's moan, which rang through the room. 

Making quick work of the stretching process, he wiped his fingers loosely over the rock hard erection, purple with blood, slicking it before raising himself to his knees and positioning the rod at his ass. 

"You sure, Lex?" he asked, his voice low and gravelly, pupils dilated, skin flushed. He rubbed the head against his relaxed ring of muscle. "All you have to do is say what I want to hear, and I can make this so very good for you. But if not..." he let the head of the cock just breach his body "I can keep you on the edge for hours. With or without a cock ring. I know your body, baby. I know how to make you scream..." 

He slid slowly down, impaling himself on the long shaft. Moaning quietly, he threw his head back and putting his body on display for the greedy blue eyes. Glistening with a layer of sweat, he ran a hand up washboard abs to firm pecs, tweaking a nipple as he clenched his ass around Lex. Winking at his boyfriend he reached down to stroke his cock, which was standing proudly from a thatch of black hair. 

"AHHHH! Fine! _Fine_! I give!" Lex screamed. He wanted to cum and he wanted to cum _now_. 

Clark slid slowly up until just the head of the erection was still sheathed in his body. 

"Say it." He sang lightly, knowing that he finally won. 

"You little brat. Flannel doesn't suck! Now move!" 

Laughing blissfully, dimples winking, he began to fuck himself on Lex with vigor. Strong, muscular thighs rippled with constrained strength, stomach clenching with each movement. 

Lex, not caring what he gave up to Clark, because he was willing to give up everything, just keened his pleasure as he thrust what little he could into the welcoming heat surrounding him. 

With a hand moving rapidly over his own cock, Clark was in no time cumming over Lex, crying his name. Ribbons of white decorated pale skin as his ass quivered around Lex's cock and soon after he felt the familiar warmth of his lover's seed fill him as he screamed to high heaven. 

When he felt the member in his ass begin to soften, he gingerly raised himself off of it, whimpering softly at the loss as he lowered himself to Lex's side. 

Grinning cheekily he pet his still trussed up boyfriend over his cum streaked chest, smearing the ejaculate with his palm. Bringing it to Lex's face, he watched with satisfied eyes as Lex licked and sucked at all of the places his mouth could reach, getting every trace of Clark possible. 

Tracing a finger over the binding of one wrist, he kissed the inside of one elbow. 

"Knew you would see it my way." He untied one, then the other wrist. 

Rubbing his slightly red skin, Lex shot a glare at Clark that would have withered the younger man if the love and laughter didn't also shine in his eyes. 

"You may have one the battle Clark, but you have in no way won the war..." 

* * *

So that's how I found out about Lex and Clark. I see them having coffee, and I   
wonder how they do it. How they keep it a secret. It's written on their faces   
when they're together. I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic. Ever the fairy   
princess.

Yeah. My business partner and one of my best friends, two men that I am very close to, are sleeping together. 

But I'm happy for them. Clark may have had a sort of puppy crush on me, but I knew then what I do now. He's not for me. I'm not for him. We would each find someone. 

Looks like Clark found his prince charming first. 

END Pt. 2 


End file.
